


Pink Nouveau

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Bratty needs her best pink lipstick for a very important reason.





	Pink Nouveau

“CATTY! Catty, oh my god, _help!”_ Bratty’s shrill voice echoed around the apartment.

Catty rushed to the bathroom they shared. It was even messier than usual—dirty clothes strewn across the floor and over the mirror, eyeshadow palettes and lipstick in the sink and the bathtub…

“Oh my god, Bratty, what’s wrong?” Catty sounded fearful. “Is it a spider? I can call Undyne!”

Bratty was throwing aside clothes frantically. “No, it’s not a spider. It’s my favorite lipstick! _Pink Nouveau!_ It’s, like, missing!”

Makeup? _Missing?_ “Oh, no, this is terrible!” cried Catty as she dropped to her knees to help search. “That’s, like, the best lipstick you have! I don’t know if we can afford another one!”

“God, it feels like I’ve been searching for hours! I’m not sure it’s in here,” Bratty wrung her hands anxiously. “And I needed it for something _really_ important!”

“Okay, well, if it’s not in here, where’s the last place you had it?”

“Oh, man, I—I don’t even remember. Like, the car, maybe? No, not the car… the bedroom!” Bratty snapped her fingers. “That’s the only other place I use it!”

Catty groaned. The bedroom was in an even worse state than the bathroom, filled with more dirty clothes and makeup as well as throw pillows, stuffed animals, sheets, and garbage. It would take forever to find anything in there.

But knowing how important this was to Bratty, she kept her mouth shut and followed her into the room to help her search.

After nearly half an hour, Bratty screamed triumphantly. “AHA! Found it!” She held it high in the air.

“God, that’s great!” Catty sighed in relief and flopped down on the bed. “So, like, what did you need it for, anyway?”

Bratty didn’t answer right away, for she was applying the lipstick to her green lips as she looked in the mirror. Then she came over to Catty and planted a great big kiss on her forehead, leaving a pink mark. “That’s what I needed it for.”

Catty blushed and giggled uncontrollably. “That was really important, huh?”

“Like, yeah! Loving you is _super_ important to me.”

Catty dragged Bratty down and kissed her back, right on the lips. “Well, it’s super important to me, too!”


End file.
